International Heart Disease Epidemiology concerns follow-up of 13,348 men aged 40-59 at entry examinations, extending from 1958 - 1966 in 8 countries including the U.S. Seventeen of 21 cohorts are "chunk" samples of geographically defined areas with an average of 95 per cent of all men of the age permanently in the area actually examined, followed with frequent checks of death and major disease and re-examined at 5 year intervals. Examinations are by international teams. The project has compared, in respect to death and incidence of heart disease and stroke, samples of men differing in mode of life, and has measured relationships between clinical events and individual characteristics of the individuals with the multivariate methods. It is believed the results will be useful in efforts to prevent premature heart disease and death. This continuation application asks support for the publication of a 10 year monograph to be submitted to the American Heart Assoc. The monograph will be a collaborative endeavor of all the cooperating investigators.